Charles
"}} Charles 'is one of the supporting characters of Candy Series. He made his debut in Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity. History Four years back, during Charles' first year in Sacred Hearts Primary School, he was known to be intelligent and talented, gaining first place in his class and had excelled in three semesters in his first year alone. However, Charles' progress in his studies worsened during his mid year when he is 8-years-old, earning him as last place in class. Pressurized, Charles failed a crucial exam, along with getting lesser friends in school, thus developing the Chuunibyou Syndrome due to stress.Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity, Pages 85-86A Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement, Page 53 Physical Appearance Charles is a preteen below average height (bearing a height of 145cm). He inherited a close resemblance to his mother; he has orange eyes (sometimes depicted as red) and eccentric black hair that is jutted in every direction. He is normally seen wearing eccentric clothing but can sometimes be seen wearing casual clothings. Some of those times were when he wore a normal red t-shirt when he was playing basketball in the playground in Season of Blossoms, a purple Polo shirt also in Season of Blossoms, when he wore a red jacket with a hoodie in Tiny Terror and a black button up shirt he also wore in Tiny Terror. Personality Charles has Chunnibyou Syndrome, therefore, he acts in a strange behaviour which causes most of the people he meets to call him weird. Charles' behaviour is also considered as delusional since he acts as the main character of a show. He also stalks Mia to 'protect' her from any danger. There are, certain times, when he acts seriously due to the conflict of each story. He is also shown to be caring to his loved ones such as punching Richard in Season Of Blossoms since he made fun of Mia's body odor and bringing Sera to the clinic and took care of her when she was 'sick'. Abilities Intelligence Charles had display his mental intellect on several occasions. Such as gaining first place when he is in Year 1 in school and excelling in three semesters in a row. Others Charles has shown to have several odd abilities and talents. In Little Ladies: Courtesy, he was able to swap into a different clothing in a short amount of time. Trivia * Charles has 'Chunnibyou Syndrome' which causes him to display behaviour that is considered delusional. * Charles often makes brief appearances in the comics when the story does not focus on him, sometimes as part of the background or having a brief speaking role. Most of these appearances are due to him following or stalking Mia around. ** In addition, it has become a running gag through the series; Charles often follows and stalks Mia around. * In the official Candy Series characters' stats, several information of Charles are revealed. ** Charles' astrological sign is Pisces, therefore his birthday falls between February 19 to March 20. ** Charles favourite things are Mia, protecting/stalking Mia and dark magic. * Charles is ranked fifth in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll. * Charles' self-given nickname: ''Cerberus • F • Lucifer the Fourth, are references to two dark tradition separately: **Cerberushttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cerberus- In Greek mythology, 'Cerberus' is the monstrous multi-headed dog that guards the gates of the underworld. It is also called as "Hound of Hadeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hades". **'''Lucifer- '''In Christian Beliefs, Lucifer is known as a fallen angel. In the Hebrew, the name Lucifer is translated from the Hebrew word "helel," which means brightness. This designation, referring to Lucifer, is the rendering of the "morning star" or "star of the morning" or "bright star" which is presented in Isaiah. Whereas, he is commonly and better known as the '''Devil or Satan by humans. * According to the authors/illustrators of Candy Series, Charles' eye color are sometimes sees as lighter or darker shades of red (similar to blood red). They gave a statement to answer the question: ** "His eyes are originally red color, but it would be slightly changed because the ambient lighting is different. That's why sometimes it is seen as orange color. It may also be effected by the publisher side because of color adjustment. Therefore you may see some eye color differences." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Candy JEM Members Category:Year 5 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Year 5 Student Category:Student Category:Year 5 Category:Wangs